


My gift to you.

by ForestFox



Series: The future in your words. [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: AU, Alpha!Aster, Alpha!Pitch, Alternate Universe, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Omega!Jack, Omegaverse, Political Alliances, court intrigue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestFox/pseuds/ForestFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Aster is summoned across the continent to trade with King Pitch for a highly valued, preciously denied to his kind, machine.  The only thing he can help but wonder is what is finally worth trading for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My gift to you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, a note to those who have been waiting for Call off your Ghost. I'll pick it up again soon. I'm afraid that I've run into the problem everything I write to the latest chapter doesn't feel right or just plum doesn't match the rest of the story :( 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this little one shot in it's place until I can write the next chapter.

Lord Aster of the Western Callistephus, an almost-king in his own right, stared at the tea cup in his paws again, pensive. He still wasn’t sure why he had been called across the continent to King Pitchiner’s private chambers. 

Yet, here he was sitting alone in a decedent sitting room. His eyes sliding occasionally over to the thing that was keeping him company. A young boy, as far as he could tell, decked from head to toe in the fineries of a prince, but he knew him for what he was. A concubine, no matter how prettily dressed, was not a person. They were a thing for the fulfillment of man’s desires. Though Aster was doing his best to pay proper respects. Just because humans did not treat concubines as people, didn’t mean he had to. But he did have to walk the fine line of conduct. 

The young boy shifted again, breaking the illusion that he was a statue. Silver silks shifting as he moved his arm to pluck a sweet off the tray between them. He watched as the boy effortlessly rolled the fruit over his pale lips, the faintest smile ghosting on his face. It was unsettling how the fruit disappearing moments lately into that sweet mouth, just as flawless and artful as it had been toyed with.

He knew he was being toyed with. It was in a concubine’s nature to make every move an art form. Every casual glance a promise of undying love and devotion. It would not work on him, he was a Pooka, not swayed by body as easily as a human. Now brilliance? That he found appealing and this concubine had shown none of it. Nor had the boy uttered a single word to him. Merely smiled with his eyes and made use of the tray on the table. 

The door swung open suddenly, breaking the silent magic the boy had been fiercely trying to cultivate. “Jack, there you are. What did I tell you about disappearing when I am looking for you.” King Pitch’s voice was as strong and commanding as Aster remembered it to be. 

He had met the dark king only a handful of times, mostly in the company of the court. Silently he watched the dark skinned man glide over to his property taking a seat right next to the boy on the pearly white settee. Though he was such a contrast he managed to look as though he belonged there, the boy draping himself over his lap helped. “I had to see my toy, I’m sorry.” The young boy, Jack, cooed staring pointedly at him.

Aster bristled at that, he was speaking of him! In such a flippant way? How dare he! He was the brother of the King! “Now, now Jack. You aren’t to speak to him like that. We had an agreement if I did this for you.” 

Aster quickly set down his cup, spilling the tea in his haste. He glared at the pair before clearing his throat. “I’d appreciate you not speaking to me as though I’m not here. And as far as we had discussed, your majesty, I was here to draft new trade agreements.” He was born and bred royalty, it was his nature to always be on guard. Even now, he didn’t miss the odd flicker of something in Jack’s brilliant blue eyes as he turned like a cat in the King’s lap. He filed that memory away for later, when he had more information to understand what that look might have been. He watched the boy’s pale arms snake up the King’s chest, sliding into his open tunic to caress his skin. 

“We are. And if you would like to get directly to business I will too. I have an appointment with the Queen over the Princess’s upcoming birthday ball, you would think the entire evening to plan would be enough for her. You must understand how women will be about their babes.” Pitchiner laughed, showing him a fine row of flawless teeth. He didn’t trust the man, he knew he could slay him and the whore and be gone before he was caught, but he was stronger than his base urges. And if he was honest with himself? He’d feel just a bit sad killing such a pretty concubine. 

“Of course. Well then, what is it you would like in trade for providing Callistephus that marvelous machine.” Aster was surprised the King had even offered to finally trade that precious thing to his kingdom. Though why he was requested to the agreements he wasn’t sure, but they desperately wanted that contraption that could capture moonlight and cycle it to energy. It was simply something the Pooka didn’t and couldn’t understand, but could sorely use for their own works. They itched for a healthy, safer means to gather energy for their own lands without damaging them. 

“Well then, I believe your heat cycles for Jack here, is all that we want in trade for one machine. For every child you give my Jack you get another.” Pitch stated calmly, stroking a hand through the young boy’s white hair. Acting as though he had asked nothing of him. As though whoring a  Lord  of Callistephus was nothing. And to a concubine no less! 

“You’re mad.” Aster spat, standing up to leave. This was an  insult . He had been summoned here to be made a fool of!

“Nonsense. I’m offering you gold for dirt. No insult to you intended. Jack here has not successfully been bred in the five years I’ve had him. We believe him to be barren and he’s determined to prove me wrong. And of all the people he was allowed to pick from, he chose you. So for a year of your time and your heats, you are to bed him and you can keep the machine for your efforts. I believe he will fail in his quest for children, but I will indulge him.” Aster watched the King stroke Jack’s hair. 

He was giving up such a treasured item for a chance that his omega bitch would get with child? He understood now why it was offered up for such a meager thing as public opinion of him. His concubine had chosen a Lord of all people to be his bedmate. Aster was being bribed into picking someone against his will. And if children did come from this, there might be scandal as far as Pitch was concerned. So the pot was sweetened with the promise of more machines.

He was not king, and there had been no request that he honor the children. As if he would even consider it. “And if I fail.” Aster asked, curious of the possible repercussions. 

“You keep your precious Lunarbattery and Jack finds his own way.”  Suddenly angry golden eyes locked on his, instantly he knew that this little trade agreement was between more than just them. The King’s favorite concubine was on his own if he failed to have his own children. Surely the Queen had her hand in this agreement.  

What a concubine this must be to bend the will of a King to his desires. It was proper to leave the King hanging for an answer. It was the way of the courts, though he had already made his decision. “I trust my rooms are ready until I consider if I’ll accept this insult.” 

The pair of them looked at him, knowing they had gotten what they had wanted. He would shoulder possible shame for this treasure. A little social uproar of him having a human whore would be worth that machine. And if any ill words of his suitability to his position came from him bedding the King’s concubine he would spin it in his favor easily. 

After all, even a Pooka would have to be blind not to notice how beautiful Jack was. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thanks to Shinku for betaing this for me! :)


End file.
